


Harry and Draco in the Forest by leelastarsky for Ilana Lindsey

by LeelaStarsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaStarsky/pseuds/LeelaStarsky
Summary: Harry/Draco art done for the Demelza House fundraiser.





	Harry and Draco in the Forest by leelastarsky for Ilana Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Commissioned by Ilana Lindsey.  
 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
 **Prompt** : they are in the Forbidden Forest, in their early 20's. Harry is wearing jeans and T-shirt and is tied to a tree with his wrists bound on the other side of the tree. He looks furious. Draco stands in front of him with his wand raised. He is wearing tattered black robes. He looks amused.  


* * *


End file.
